justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Burn
"Burn" by Ellie Goulding is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with red hair. She wears a blue flower headband, a white tank top (which is very hard to see) with a bright orange crest on it, orange shorts with a long attached flowing orange skirt, and a pair of orange heels. At parts of the song, the dancer inverts in color Bright golden lights also come out from her body. Background The routine takes place in a grassfield during a starry night with silhouette mountains and ground lights. The background is similar to the music video. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for this song: Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3. Swing your arms from left to right in a half circle. This is done during "And we gonna let it burn". Gold Move 4. 'Take your arms from the previous position and quickly move them to the opposite sides. This is the final move for the routine. Burn - Gold Move 1, 2, & 3.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Burn - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups ''Burn ''is featured in the following Mashup: * Dark Horse '(Mystic Princesses) Trivia * The word "h*ll" is censored, although it could have been replaced with "heck". *This is the second Ellie Goulding song in the series. The first one was I Need Your Love ft. Calvin Harris in Just Dance 2014 as a DLC. ** As such, this is the first Ellie Goulding song that is in the main tracklist and not a DLC. ** This is also the first song by Ellie Goulding where she is the main artist, not the featured artist. *The dress flowing effect was probably made with a mild wind machine, and effects were added to make It look like It was attached to her hands during the bridge. *This song has zoom effects, at the end it zooms out then back in. *It is very hard to see, but the dancer is in fact wearing a white tank top. Hence why the dancers skin tone is more flesh colored. This is more visible in an HD photo or video. *Despite the popular suggestion that she switches colors during the bridge, the colors are actually inverted. If you were to apply a red dot to the center of a screenshot and stare at it, you would get the opposite color. * The dance reuses moves from the following: ** Marcia Baila ** Disturbia ** Firework ** Wild * When the dancer uses the Disturbia move, she uses the effect that Disturbia used. * The lights form into a flower which resembles Rapunzel's flower from Tangled. * This was the first song to be announced for Just Dance 2015 along with the game itself. Gallery Just Dance 2015 Burn.jpg|Xbox One shot JustDance2015Burn2.jpg Brun.jpg|Burn burnbg.jpg|Background JD2015 art COACH BURN black e3 140609 4pm 1402149573.jpg Videos File:Ellie Goulding - Burn File:Just Dance 2015 - Burn - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Females Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Transforming Dancers Category:2010's Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Dances that take elements from the music video